


I won't tell if you don't

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, F/F, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, This is just smut, Top Harry, Tumblr request, alcove smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Harry and Draco are too drunk to care about the consequences.





	I won't tell if you don't

**Author's Note:**

> This little pwp was originally posted as a request on tumblr. You can see it here: https://polly-weasley.tumblr.com/post/174698741406/hello-lovely-for-the-giveaway-thingy-how-about

“Shut up, they’re going to listen,” Harry scolded, and Draco giggled, his fingers tangled in Harry’s mess of a hair. Harry giggled too because they were obviously drunk and reckless.

“I don’t care if they listen, Potter, just kiss me,” Draco said, and still smiling, Harry did, pressing Draco’s back against the wall behind him. They were in a little alcove they found behind an armour on an empty corridor. They were coming back to their Eight Year Common Room after a party with their classmates on the Room of Requirement.

Harry’s hands were all over Draco, and their lips together in a messy kiss, sighs and whispers and smiles between them.

Pushing him back, Draco pressed Harry against the wall, and in one swift move, he kneeled in front of Harry, opening his jeans and unzipping it. He lowered Harry’s pants just so his cock was free, hard and angry red at the head. Harry looked down at Draco, heavy-lidded eyes, and held tenderly on his head.

“Draco…” Harry whispered, and Draco smiled, opening his mouth and engulfing his cock’s head with his mouth. Harry had to bit his free hand, trying not to moan aloud. He could’ve cast a _Silencio_ , but he forgot he _could_ , and he couldn’t be bothered right now, when Draco was bobbing his head, with his eyes closed and such a perfect expression on his face, like he was _loving_ sucking his cock.

Harry moved slowly against Draco’s mouth, and Draco followed his movements, swallowing down to the base, moaning lowly every time he had room to breathe.

“Dray… Stop… Or else I’m going to come…” Harry begged, and Draco smiled around his cock, before stepping up and swallowing saliva, still smiling.

“Would you rather not come at all?” Draco asked, and Harry held him by his hips, moving him around and pressing him against the other wall, chest against stone.

“I would rather come _inside you_ ,” Harry whispered against Draco’s ear, biting his earlobe gently. He lowered his mouth, kissing his neck, biting it and licking the spot, making Draco shiver and moan. “Shhh… Someone will hear us…”

“It’s two in the morning, Potter… Who the fuck is going to hear us?”

“Peeves. And I’d rather not listen to his taunts tomorrow morning when the whole school can hear us.”

“Good point. Now fuck me already, you’re wasting our time.”

Harry laughed a little, and it was his time to kneel. Like it was his second nature, Draco opened his trousers and put them down, letting them pool around his ankles. He tilted his arse up and spread his legs as much as he could because of his trousers, and Harry wasted no time before grabbing both of his arse cheeks, opening them obscenely and putting his mouth around Draco’s hole.

He sucked hard from the first second, and he heard as Draco’s muffled moans filled the small alcove. He hummed against his hole, pressing the tip of his tongue into Draco, grunting as he noticed he was already relaxed and a little stretched. Draco possibly prepared before the party. He circled the puckered skin with his tongue, pressing against it over and over, feeling as almost half of the wet muscle breached the slick entrance.

He stopped, going up, drying his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. He pressed his body against Draco’s, his cock snuggling almost perfectly against Draco’s round arse.

“Two or three?” Harry asked, finding his wand in his back pocket and conjuring some lube on his hand. He slicked his fingers and pressed them between Draco’s arse cheeks, and his boyfriend sighed softly, pressing his forearm against the wall and his mouth over his forearm.

“Two…” He whispered, muffled by his arm, and Harry barely heard it.

But he did, and pressed two of his fingers into Draco’s hole, preparing him as best as he could with his tipsy mind. When Draco complained about it being ‘too slow’, Harry started to practically fuck him with his fingers, scissoring them and biting onto Draco’s shoulder. He couldn’t wait anymore, though, and neither could Draco.

He slicked his cock with the lube on his hand, and lined it with Draco’s hole, pressing into it in one slow motion. Draco tilted his head back, resting it on Harry’s shoulder, his mouth open in a silent moan, eyes closed in pleasure. Harry had to bite his lower lip so he wouldn’t moan when he saw Draco press his teeth together and breath through them, thing he always did when the burn was _too fucking good_.

Harry held him by his hips and started to move, trying not to go too fast or hard because of the sounds, but his body was moving against his better judgement, and soon enough, he was pounding madly into Draco, that had a hand on his mouth, biting hard on his fingers. It was fast and messy, and exciting and delicious. Soon, Draco was coming all over the wall, his eyes turning behind his eyelids, his mouth open, and a thread of saliva running from the side of his lower lip.

That vision was enough to push Harry over the edge, and he came inside Draco, filling him with hot come, pressing his crotch against his arse hard enough that his knuckles turned white. When the post-sex fatigue got to them, Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder, and slowly slipped out of him.

With a flick of his wand, he cleaned them both and started zipping up his jeans. Draco took a little more to start pulling up his trousers and buttoning them. He turned to Harry, heavy, dark eyes, and grinned, tiredly.

“We should drink more.” He stated, and Harry smiled, kissing him gently.

They left the alcove, and Harry stumbled against Draco’s back because he abruptly stopped. When he looked around Draco, Ginny was taking one hand from under Pansy’s skirt, and the Slytherin girl was limp against the wall, the whole corridor dark and empty, except for a few torches and the four of them. Ginny raised the hand to her mouth, putting two fingers inside it and sucking, before stating.

“We won’t tell them if you don’t.”

“Noted,” Draco said, and they laughed as Pansy straightened up, flattening her skirt.

“For a matter of fact, I made her come first,” Pansy said, raising her chin, what got her a kiss.

“Yeah, you did,” Ginny answered, and Harry smiled at them as he held Draco’s hand and they all started walking to the Eight Year Common Room. Perhaps they’d have to tell their friends – officially, at least – about their relationship. But for now, they were just enjoying the moment. 

~


End file.
